Pooh's Adventures of Recess: School's Out/Transcript
Script (As Open Credits come, it starts out during that night, where we’re in a lab station) Tech #2: Hey, how's it going, Frank? Tech #1: Not so good. I can't seem to get this Photon Channeler working. Tech #2: Well, you'd better figure it out. The colonel wants to show the new system to the top brass next month. Tech #1: I know, I know. (Then, the No Recess Inc. break in) Tech #1: What was that? Tech #2: What's that sound out there? It's a break-in! Erase the access code! Tech #1: X-Y-4-- (Then, they break the door out, then this guy comes in then knocks them out) Fenwick: All clear. (Then Benedict, Bowser and the rest of the Villains comes in) Benedict: Neatly done, Fernlick. Fenwick: It's, uh, Fenwick, sir. Benedict: Oh. Benedict: Are they dead? Fenwick: No, sir. Merely unconscious. Benedict: Good, good. You know how I hate violence. Mmm. Nice shine. Fenwick: Um, what next, sir? Benedict: Well, obviously, we establish our base. Fenwick: And where will that be? Benedict: The last place on Earth they'd look. Benedict: A place called...3rd Street School. "The Last Day of School" (at 3rd Street School) Hustler Kid: Last day of school sale, boys and girls. Get your celebratory contraband right here. Shaving cream, goofy string, maps of the teacher's houses. Boy: I'll take one of them maps, Hustler Kid. Girl: Hey, Diggers let's party. Digger 1#: Can't now. Gotta finish filling up our holes before the end of the day. Digger 2#: Won't be able to dig 'em up next year if we don't fill 'em now. Boy: Hey! Big kids bury me! Digger 1#: Oops. King Bob: I, King Bob, as my last official act before entering middle school, hereby anoint this boy here King Freddie the second. takes off his hat, places it on Freddie's head, and stamps the letter "F" on the hat. King Bob: King Freddie May you boss around all of the kids with fairness. Boy 1#: The king has graduated! Long live the King! (Cheering) Captain Bradley: '''Elbow up! Eyes Forward! You call that kazoo playing? '''Ashley B.: Ah, ceremony. Ashley Q.: I'm, like, moved, Ashley A. Ashley A.: Say what you want about their personal lives, Ashley Q. The royals have such styles. Miss Finster: Keep 'em comin'! Let's go! Randall: '''Ms. Finster, the kids are practically mad with last-day-of-school fever! '''Miss Finster: Of course they are, Randall. They’re animals living by pure instinct. Randall: I’ve got a list of infractions a mile long: The Diggers hit a water main, the kindergarteners are feasting on paste-- Miss Finster: Never mind, Randall. Randall: Hustler Kid is, uh-- Did you say ‘‘never mind’’? Miss Finster: That’s right, Randall. What I’ve got here is bigger, much bigger. All this year I’ve been holding back on the ice cream, hiding it from all those little savages. Just look at it, Randall. I’m counting 100, maybe 200 cases of it. Randall: What are you going to do with all those ice creams? Miss Finster: Sell 'em back to the district, of course. Think of all the chalk and erasers we can get. Randall: But, Miss. Finster, I've got dirt on everybody. Well, everyone except Detweiler and his pals. Come to think of it, I haven't seen those guys anywhere. Miss Finster: Ah, forget about 'em, Randall. There's nothing T.J. Detweiler and his hooligan friends can do to stop me now. Spinelli: Well, that should do it. There's enough here for everyone. Vince: Good. Then it's party time. Kids of the playground! I give you Ice Cream! (They throw out all the Ice Cream) Miss Finster: My Ice Cream! Stop it! Stop it, I say! You little monsters are in trouble now! Just wait'll Principal Prickly finds out about this! Principle Prickly: (over speaker) Attention, students, this is Principal Prickly talking. Miss. Finster: but stunned That was fast. Principle Prickly: Some of you may have noticed ice cream on the playground. I want you to know that I will NOT stand for this! This ice cream should be eaten immediately. Miss Finster: shocked Huh? (The kids shrug, and go back to enjoying themselves.) Principle Prickly: In addition, I want you to all ignore Miss Finster, no matter what she says about ice cream or anything else. kids cheer. Miss Finster: stunned This can't be happening. Principle Prickly: Furthermore, I want to inform you all that I have a fat, saggy butt, which I like to scratch every hour on the hour. kids burst out laughing, and the camera zooms behind the school, revealing that Gretchen and T.J. have hijacked the speakers, while T.J. is saying everything with Prickly's voice. T.J.: Also, I want to apologize to all of you, for being such a mean principal, taking away hall passes, giving guys recess detention, refusing to accept sick notes, just because it doesn't look like a guy's mom's signature! Making kids stand at the wall for 10 whole minutes! With no break! Man, I feel ashamed of myself for all the terrible, rotten things I've done! And next year, I promise to-- pauses as a magnificent shadow appears over him. It is revealed to be a furious Principal Prickly. T.J.: nervously Why, Principal Prickly, sir, What a surprise. the principal's office Principal Prickly: Why did you do this to me, Detweiler? Do you enjoy tormenting me? Do you hate me? T.J.: Oh the contrary, sir, I have to utmost respect for you. Principal Prickly: Don't be smart with me, boy. All year long you've been pushing me, testing me. T.J.: Testing, I don't know what you mean, sir. Principal Prickly: Oh, really? How about the time you convinced the F.B.I. I was a Chinese agent and got me arrested? T.J.: You were giving us a speech on personal hygiene. You had to be stopped. Principal Prickly: How about the time you forged my signature and ordered a motorboat for the school? T.J.: It was for the kindergarteners. Owning a boat’s always been kind of a dream of theirs. Principal Prickly: Oh, Detweiler! I’ve had enough of your pranks. This time I’m really gonna throw the book at you. T.J.: With all due respect, sir, you’d better get throwing, ’cause you’re out of time. Principal Prickly: '''Huh? '''T.J.: It's the last day of school, sir. I’ve only got 20 more seconds of fourth grade left. Look. sees the clock (At Miss. Grotke's classroom) Miss. Grotke: In some ways, people the days in a bummer for me. But in other ways it's the ultimate high, because every milestone that you kids pass is another step towards-- Spinelli: Um, Miss Grotke? Miss Grotke: Yes, Spinelli? Spinelli: I don't mean to interrupt, but-- Miss Grotke: Oh, Yes! Be my guest. Kids: 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.... (Bell Rings) (Cheering) (Every kids running in the halls) Men 1#: Hey! No running in the halls! Men 2#: Yeah, what's the big deal? It's just the end of the school year. Both: The end of the school year? Whoo-Hoo! Woman 1#: Girls, what shall we do with the rest of this corn chowder? Woman 2#: (Sniffs) Aw, leave it in the kettle. It'll keep till September. T.J.: Well, see you next year, Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: You'd better do some growing up this summer, young man. (Sighs) I hate my Job. Miss. Finster: Look at those hooligans. Miss. Grotke: Actually, I think it's a wonderful expression of freedom and joy. Principal Prickly: I'll tell you a wonderful expression of freedom and joy. twelve weeks of nothing but me at the west side golf course, and no Detweiler. Miss. Finster: I second that emotion, sir. (Back with T.J. and the others) Vence: Man, Teej, that prank was sweet. Spinelli: Yeah, you should've seen Finster's face-- I thought she was gonna blow a gasket. Mickey: Those limesicles were tasty. T.J.: A tasty beginning to a tasty summer. Twelve weeks of nothing but riding bikes, hanging out at the lake... and T.P.-ing the west side golf course. Summer Vacation-- The ultimate Recess. Vence: Yeah, I can't wait to get Baseball camp. T.J.: Baseball Camp? What are you talking about? Spinelli: Actually, Teej, I'm gonna be out of town too. You see, this Big-Time wrestling federation has this training camp, and I gotta learn some new moves if I'm ever gonna turn pro. T.J.: But, Spinelli-- Gus: It's Military Camp for me. My dad says I need to learn to be a leader. Gretchen: I shall be attending the MT. Van Buren Space Camp. Don't wanna let those science geeks get ahead of me. T.J.: You're all going to camp? Mikey: Not me. T,J.: Thanks goodness. Mikey: The Young Voices Training Program doesn't like the word "Camp." They provide opportunities for aspiring singers to train their voices... in a rigorous yet supportive setting. T.J.: But Summer's gonna be ruined. What am I gonna do? PlaY Baseball by myself? Watch reruns? read? Vence: Sorry, man, but we gotta think about our futures. Spinelli: Yeah, we can't waste the whole summer just fooling around like kids. T.J.: But we are kids! Gretchen: '''Actually, as of the completion of fourth grade, we're technically considered Pre-Young Adults. '''Mikey: And next year we won't even be "Pre." T.J.: But-- (Sighs) All right, let's make most of the time we've got left. When do you all leave? Vence: First thing in the morning. T.J.: Oh, man. "Pooh came to Town" (The next Morning, Pooh and his friends made it to town) Rabbit: Ya, yes! 3rd Street School, a perfect place to span Twelve weeks for stay with Christopher Robin's Cousin; T.J. Piglet: Um, Rabbit, did Christopher Robin explain what T.J. looks like? Is he a bad kid? Rabbit: Well, no, But all we know is he's nice boy. Goofy: Who pulls jokes in the entire school? Wanda: Yes. That's right. Mickey: You know, fellas, Once your right, we gotta make that kid a great summer ever. Tigger: Yeah, Mickey-Boy's right, we've gonna had lots of fun, we're gonna rides some bikes, sings some song or two, and you know best part of all? Pooh: Eat Honey? Tigger: Nope. (Laughs) Spend a nice day a town's lake. Piglet: But, what about Bowser and Team of E.V.I.L.? Tigger: Oh they'll find their own town to stay. Piglet: No, really, what if they find us. Human Rainbow Dash: Now you leave them to me, if they show up. I'll give them a punch in the face. Otis: Yeah. Tigger: I'll show them a thing or three! Timmy: By that let's go find T.J and his friends. Pooh: Okay then, lead the way. (they walked off, as the Loud family watches them leave) Lincoln: '''Wow, so that's Winnie the Pooh. '''Lisa: Yep. Lori: How about we follow them. Lynn: Good idea. "T.J.'s Friends Leave for Camp" (Later that day, At the school, everyone is getting on the buses for the different camps) Gretchen: '''Well, there's my bus. Better get going. '''Spinelli: Yeah, same here. Mikey: Bye, Teej. Try to have some fun, okay? Vince: Don't worry, buddy. You'll have a great time without us. T.J.: I don't know, Vince. All my plans were made for six. (he walks to his bus) Vince: Don't tell me that girls are going to baseball camp. Ashley #1: Ew! Ashley #2: As if! Ashley #3: Cheerleading camp is right across the lake, duh. (They left as Vince is walking to his bus) Vince: I hope it's a big lake. Digger 1#: Ah, space camp. Digger 2#: Wonder if they'll let us make craters. Spinelli: Hey, Hustler Kid, I didn't know you wrestled. Hustler Kid: I don't. I'm Pre-mangement. Besides, my research tells me that kids who wrestle trade the most for contraband snacks. Which reminds me-- Wanna buy a Winger-Dinger? Woman: All right, all the kindergarten performers on the bus first. (The Kiindergarten kids run to the bus, and Mikey came last) Mikey: Bon voyage... (sings) T.J!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kindergarten 1#: Big kid sing good. Kindergartens: Yeah. Gus: Well, Teej, there's my transport. Why don't you come with me? Military camp's gonna be a blast! Captain Brad: Griswald, you maggot! Get your fanny over here now! T.J.: '''Thanks, Gus. But I think I'll stick it out at home this summer. '''Gus: Okay, but you don't know what you're missing. (Goes to Brad) Heiya, Captain Brad. Captain Brad: I don't like you, Griswald. I am not your friend. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!? Gus: Yes sir! Not looking for friendship, sir! T.J.: Good luck, Gus. You're gonna need it. Man, This summer's gonna whomp. Pooh: Hello? It's anyone here? T.J.: Hi, who are you? Pooh: Well, this is Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit, Otis, Pip, Pig, Abby, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Rainbow Dash, Pinke Pie, Applejack, Rairty, Fluttershy, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for knowing. Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh and you must be T.J., right? T.J.: Yeah, How do you know that? Rabbit: Because Your our friend, Christopher Robin's Cousin. T.J.: Oh yeah. That. Tigger: What's wrong T.J.? T.J.: My summer gonna be the worst without my friends. They're all heading to camp. '''Winnie the Pooh: '''We're ever so sorry, T.J. Category:Transcripts